Dark Angels
by blueeyesdarkmagic
Summary: Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey are famous celebrities and Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seto are teenagers at Domino High. What will happen when these two worlds collide and love is added to the mixture. A whole lot of chaos. Read as love blossoms in high school.
1. Angel of Darkness

**Blue: Hey guys. *sweat drops nervously***

**Bakura: When the hell are you going to update your other stories?**

**Seto: I still haven't gotten my puppyshipping!**

**Marik: Update! Update!**

**Blue: I try really but I just can't seem to get this one out of my head. I already have some wrote down so FERMEZ LA BOUCHE.**

**Seto: What?**

**Blue: Fermez la Bouche is French for shut your mouth. Seriously though this is an old story from last fucking year. Now this is Puppy, Puzzle, Tender, and Bronzeshipping. Only regular gen this time.**

**Jaden and Yusei: Aww.**

**Blue: Jaden as cute as you are, you are in two other stories so deal with it. I don't want too many characters to manage.**

**Yusei: What about me?  
><strong>**  
>Blue: Your too hot to be cute and seriously I still put you with Jack. Now because you want to complain so much you can do the disclaimer.<strong>

**Yusei: Blue doesn't own Yugioh. Why do we have to do this?**

**Blue: So we don't get sued. I thought I made that clear before? Now on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Yugi was in the recording studio with Malik, Ryou, and Joey practicing their songs for their upcoming concert. The four girls were best friends and always by each other's side.<p>

Yugi had long, waist-length, tri-colored hair. It was black with amethyst edging, and blond bangs framed her huge amethyst eyes.

Ryou had long, snow-white hair and sweet, chocolate brown eyes.

Josephina or Joey had shoulder-length blonde hair, and honey brown eyes.

Malik had mid-back, sandy blonde hair, and soft violet eyes.

Yugi was the lead singer of the group and had a sweet, melodious voice. Joey was drums and had a voice that called her nice but her personality said otherwise. Ryou had a quiet and gentle voice to help with Joey's and held bass. Malik was lead guitar and her voice had that Egyptian accent to it, because...well. She was Egyptian!

Yugi started out to song.

_Yugi: Angel of darkness.  
>Angel of darkness.<em>_  
>The world is in your hand<br>But I will fight until the end.  
><em>_ Angel of darkness.  
>Angel of darkness.<em>_  
>Don't follow your command.<em>_  
>But I will fight and I will stand.<em>

The song started to speed up, and Joey and Malik started their part together.

_Joey and Malik: When darkness falls.  
>Pain is all.<br>The angel of darkness.  
><em>_ Will leave behind.  
><em>_ And I will...Fight._

Ryou then took over the song, letting her voice fill the room.

_Ryou: The love is lost.  
><em>_ Beauty and light.  
><em>_ Have vanished from Garden of Delight.  
><em>_ The dreams are gone.__  
>Midnight has come.<br>__ The darkness is our new kingdom.  
><em>_ Yeah._

Yugi joined Ryou and harmonized their voices.

_Yugi and Ryou: Angel of darkness.  
><em>_ Angel of darkness.__  
>The world is in your hand.<br>__ But I will fight until the end.  
><em>_ Angel of darkness.__  
>Angel of darkness.<em>_  
>Don't follow your command.<em>_  
>But I will fight and I will stand.<em>

The music played on as Joey and Malik got ready for their parts again.

_Joey and Malik: Hunt goes on deep in the night.__  
>Time to pray.<em>_  
>Down on your knees.<br>You can't hide from the.  
>Eternal light.<em>_  
>Until my last breathe I will fight.<br>I will fight.__  
>I will fight.<em>_  
>I will fight.<em>_  
>I will fight.<em>

Yugi then took over for her solo.

_Yugi: Now realize.  
>The stars they die.<br>Darkness has fallen.  
><em>_ In Paradise.  
>But we'll be strong and we will fight.<br>Against the creatures of the night.  
><em>_  
><em>All four girls sang for the finale.

_All 4: Angel of darkness.  
>Angel of darkness.<br>The world is in your hand.  
>But I will fight until the end.<br>Angel of darkness.  
>Angel of darkness.<br>__ Don't follow your command.  
>But I will fight and I will stand.<br>Yeah.  
><em>

The guitar faded out as the girls cheered for their newest song.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Malik.

"I know. One of my favorites." stated Ryou.

"Didn't you write those lyrics Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. You really liked it?" Joey asked, putting her head behind her head in a modest manner.

"Like it? We love it! We'll definitely have to put it in the concert!" Malik said.

"She's right, Joey. That was a great song." said a green haired man as he entered. His green hair was long, and he had teal eyes.

"Hey Dartz. You really think so?" Joey asked.

"Why of course. As your manager I know a good song when I hear one." he said kindly.

"Thanks guys. So what song next?" Joey asked.

"I think you can retire for the day. You did very well. Besides I have something to discuss with you." Dartz said.

"Ok then what do you want to talk about?" Ryou asked.

"Let's talk about it in the green room." he said.

All the girls followed him into a room with soft, leather couches and bright green walls. All the girls sat down on one couch while Dartz sat across from them.

"Now girls before I say anything this isn't a bad thing. I don't want you worrying about it. Especially you Ryou."

Ryou just blushed at being called out. "Ok then."

"Now before our tour, I want you to settle down. You know go to school and have as normal of a life as you can. I know you've wanted that for a while and I have finally arranged that. Who knows you might make a true friend. Or maybe a boyfriend." Dartz explained.

All the girls blushed at the boyfriend part. "You're really letting us go to high school, Dartz?" Malik asked.

"Thank you so much!" Yugi squealed.

"Yes your the best manager ever!" Joey said.

"Alright!" Ryou pumped a fist in the air.

"Ok, girls calm down. You're to start next week but until then get to know Domino. It's a great city." Dartz said.

"DOMINO!" exclaimed the girls excitedly.

"Yes! A calm town with not to many people to bombard you when you walk out of your house. This is going to be great. Wait so what classes are we getting." Malik said.

"You'll have to wait for the first day. Now go get some shut eye." Dartz ordered, seeing Ryou and Yugi yawn covering their mouths with their hands.

All the girls nodded their agreement as they headed back to their house. They preferred to live in peace and tranquility and not all the fancy mansion junk.

* * *

><p>Yami was heading home after hanging out at his friend Bakura's house. He had tri-colored spiky hair. It was black with crimson tips and blond bangs, along with some shooting off in his hair. His sharp crimson eyes made girls swoon over him. It was almost curfew but right now he was thinking about what the announcements said that morning and afternoon.<p>

~Flashback~  
>"<em>And one more special announcement. Our school has been received with the honor of having the very own Dark Angel's girls over at our school to be students."<em>

A bunch of girls squealed and a bunch of guys started bunching together trying to find ways of getting them to be their girlfriends.

Yami looked over at his cousin, Seto Kaiba, to see the very same thing in his eyes...shock. He dropped his pen at the realization Yugi Mouto and her friends, the Dark Angels, were coming over to his school. 'His' celebrity crush was coming to his school. Josephina or Joey was Seto's celebrity crush although it wasn't just because of their looks but their personalities shown on TV. It was a risk considering a lot of celebrities were just stuck-up jerks these days but there was something different about them. Yami didn't know what was going through Bakura and Marik's mind, although sometimes he didn't want to know.

The announce speaker came back on. "_We expect you all to be on your best behavior. No crowding them or asking for autographs unless they let you. I know a lot of you must be excited but we are to be a role model. This is a great opportunity for us. Now let's show our Domino pride in the best way we can. They'll arrive within a week. Be on your best behavior. Who knows one of them might end up in your class. Have a good day_ Dominoes."  
>~End Flashback~<p>

Yami walked through his front door and looked at the time, 9:45, still got here before curfew. Thank Ra for that.

Yami's mother Niaza came through the threshold of the kitchen. "It's about time young man. I was worried. Where were you anyway?" she asked.

"I was Bakura's again ma. You don't have to worry about me I come home this late all the time. I can take care of myself." Yami said.

"I know but it doesn't stop me from worrying. Now get ready. Leftover pizza's in the fridge if you didn't eat at Bakura's house."

"That was part of the reason I was late. It was spaghetti night. I was going to call you but my phone died on me." Yami rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Well then go put that thing on the charger. If only you were as organized as Seto."

"Well I'm not Seto am I? After all he is the big and powerful, hot-shot, CEO of Kaibacorp. I don't see how he can handle school, running a company, and raising his little brother, and still have time to sleep."

"Neither do I Yami. Neither do I. Now go get ready for bed you have ten minutes of TV time before bed."

"Yes ma. Goodnight." Yami said kissing his mothers cheek and heading up the stairs.

In bed Yami decided to watch the news for his last ten minutes. It talked about how the Dark Angels were going to Domino High next week. It showed a photo of the four girls, and Yami just stared at Yugi's beautiful face. Her amethyst eyes glistening in the photo with her pretty smile.

'Such beautiful gems,' Yami thought, then frowned. 'But she'll never like me. There is no way she would know of my existence. Unless of course we have a homeroom together and she comes over to talk to me. Oh please, that's as like likely as Bakura and Marik getting any table manners.' Yami finished that thought with a laugh.

'Yep never gonna happen. But hopefully this crush will pass. Hopefully.' Yami thought going to sleep.

* * *

><p>Yugi was laying her bed thinking. She was too hyper to go to sleep. The thought of going to high school and making new friends excited her. 'I can't wait for it. I hope I'm in choir. That's going to be the best hour of school. Well lunch too. I wonder if I can find a guy for me. Yeah like that's going to happen. They'll just want me for my wealth and status. Yeah not going to happen boys. How many classes do I have with the others. I can already tell Dartz knows our schedule. He may be a great manager, but I can read him like a book. Well I can't wait to check out Domino tomorrow.'<p>

With that thought Yugi drifted of to sleep, humming the tune to Angel of Darkness from earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue: Now before you people harass me about not updating my other stories. This is going to be constantly updated because after this school week... I HAVE A WHOLE TWO WEEKS OFF FOR FALL BREAK. Isn't it grand. I'm going to try to update each story at least once. Minus my songs and Pain Subsided. I also have to get on Quotev because Shelby is making me. Or as you know her, Michelle. You can talk now.<strong>

**Yami: Two weeks off! That's awesome.**

**Mokuba: Yeah now you can update more. I want my gym battle with Viola.**

**Blue: Mokuba lucky for you that's at the top of my list of things to update.**

**Mokuba: Yay. Will I win?**

**Blue: I can't tell you, and keep in mind that a lot of people don't win there first gym battle on the first try. Heck the main character in the actual show doesn't win all the time. And I warn all you Ash fans out there but as much as I love Pokémon, Ash needs to rot on the seventh layer of Pokémon hell. Now you know the drill read and review. Remember these next two weeks I'm going to be extremely active.**


	2. Angel with a shotgun and Counting Stars

**Blue: Hey guys!**

**Mokuba: Updating already?!**

**Blue: Yep I had like an hour and thirty minutes of free time in school. Middle School was great today. Not only that but on a test I thought I would get a D on I actually got a B. Yay me! Because I'm in a good mood I'll do the disclaimer. I don't own Yugioh. If I did Seto would be my servant, Puzzleshipping would of actually happened in the anime, and I'd have Joey as my boyfriend. Oh and in this chapter Yami's going to sing.**

**Yami: WHAT!? Is this going to turn into a musical?**

**Blue: No I just decided to put you in choir. I don't own the songs, Angel of Darkness from last chapter, Counting Stars, and Angel with a Shotgun. Those two are to be used in this chapter. Now lets get rolling.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey were walking through the school hallways, trying to find their homerooms. Yugi had Mrs. Sindi, along with Joey. Ryou had Mr. Sandburg, and Malik had Ms. Carthy. Yugi and Joey stopped in front of a door, while saying their goodbyes and see ya later. When the door walked in, it was a bustling room with paper wads and screaming kids. The teacher wasn't in yet, so it was obviously way too loud to comprehend anything said. Once Joey closed the door, very loudly I might add, all eyes were on her and Yugi.<p>

"Oh my god!" squealed a girl.

"Two of the Dark Angels!" squeaked another.

"Uh hi." Joey waved. Yugi just looked down slowly.

Two seconds later boys and girls alike were crowding them, asking for autographs, pictures, and other things.

"Ok, ok. Now calm down and let them breathe." said a baritone voice.

"We aren't supposed to ask them for anything anyways. Now sit down before Mrs. Sindi comes in and chews you out." said a quite deep voice.

Joey turned to see a tall brunette shooing away the fanboys. Yugi looked to see a spiked tri-color haired man driving the girls in the other direction. The man turned and Yugi was surprised by his appearance. He had black hair with crimson edging and blonde bangs framing his face and shooting up into his hair. His crimson eyes showed a confidence that could easily name him as hottest guy in school. The brunette just turned and walked over to the other guy. Joey got a brief glance at his cold, sapphire eyes, and was immediately captivated.

"Sorry about that." said the tri-color haired one. That got both girls out of their thoughts.

"They were just excited. Besides were used to it. I just wish that people would treat us like normal teenagers." Yugi sighed.

"Don't worry they'll calm down soon enough. I'm Yami and this is my cousin, Seto." Yami said gesturing to the brunette. "Welcome to Domino High. I'll warn you though lunch will be a living hell." Yami finished.

"Thanks guys. I guess you already know us? We're bracing ourselves for lunch though." Joey stated.

"Well lunch is natural chaos everyday. It'll just be three times worse today." Seto said matter-o-factly.

Yugi gulped. "Chaos?"

"Oh Malik is going to love this." Joey said.

"Why's that?" Seto asked.

"Malik may hate the fanboys and fangirls, but she loves chaos. And with her love usually outdoes hate." Yugi explained.

"Oh well, you can just sit anywhere. Mrs. Sindi doesn't care where you sit or what you do, as long as you don't break anything." Yami said.

"Well um, ok then." Joey said. She waited a moment so she could find a place to sit. To be honest she wanted to sit next to Seto. She saw Seto sit down in a corner of the room, and decided to go to a seat diagonal from him so it wouldn't look suspicious. Seto on the other hand knew what she was doing.

'So my puppy is following her master. My puppy? I like the sound of that.' Seto thought, before opening his book.

Joey on the other hand was thinking of the brunette. 'He's so gorgeous. I can't be having a crush ten minutes into school. Can I?' she thought.

Yugi took the spot next to Joey, and saw her dreamy face. 'Well that was fast. I wonder who she likes?'

Joey, sensing the question, slightly glanced over at Seto. She was hoping Yugi would get it. Yugi gave her the thumbs up to show she understood.

Yami was in the front of the room thinking about Yugi. 'Well half of it came true. She seems so shy though. I guess that she won't be coming over here anytime soon.' he thought, before turning on his computer screen.

* * *

><p>With Ryou she was in quite the sticky situation. She was surrounded by a bunch of squealing girls and goggled-eyed boys. Oh the humanity.<p>

"Oh will you kids let the girl breathe. We're supposed to welcome her not glomp her." said a snide voice. Ryou though can read words and voices like the back of her hand, and she could sense some compassion in his voice. Ryou looked over her shoulder to see a man who could be her long lost twin. He had long, spikey white hair and sharp, dark brown eyes.

"That's enough guys. Now go sit down before Mr. Sandburg comes in here and throws a fit." he said. Everyone obeyed the intimidating teenager and went to their seats.

The guy turned around. "Sorry about that. They don't listen to the announcements. I'm Bakura. See ya around." Bakura said before he went to his seat in the back rown.

'Well that was something. Talk about an introduction.' with that thought, she sat down in the front row of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Malik on the other hand was using every once of her strength to not strangle some of these kids. About half of the class were in their seats staring, while the other half were all over her.<p>

"Now, now. Stop it. She's supposed to be welcomed. Besides I don't think she appreciates the lack of air." said a voice.

All the class stopped, afraid of losing Malik's respect, and the voices too.

Malik turned to see her double ganger. He had spiked up sandy -blonde hair and sharp purple eyes.

"Nobody can listen to the principle these days. I'm Marik. Hope you like this school. I'll see you." he said before taking his seat.

'Marik? I'll have to remember that.' Mailk thought.

* * *

><p>Four periods later and Yugi and Ryou were walking into choir. They were both in for a shock when they saw two boys there. Mainly Yami and Bakura. (Did I forget to mention Bakura can sing too. He just won't until later.)<p>

"Yami!?" Yugi asked.

"Bakura?!" Ryou asked

"Oh hey Yugi. I guess we both have the same choir class. Small world" Yami said.

"You weren't expecting me were you?" Bakura asked.

"No I wasn't." Ryou said.

"I wasn't expecting you Yami." Yugi said.

The rest of class showed up a few minutes later. The clatter died down quicker than the rest of the classes with the Dark Angels there.

"Ok now class. Calm down." Ms. Nanir said. "As we always do with new students. We have one of you sing and then we have them sing. So now. I choose. Hmm." She glanced over at Yami. "Yami you can sing today."

Yami just went wide-eyed. HE had to sing for two of the Dark Angels. He took a deep breathe, nodded, and stood up. He headed for the stage more nervous than usual.

He took a deep breath as he started the song Ms. Nanir wanted him to sing.

_"Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep.  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be.<br>But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard.  
>Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars.<br>Yeah, we'll be counting...stars._

As it went to the instrumental Yugi was just in awe of Yami's voice. 'It's so beautiful. It sounds like an angel.'

The song started back up again and sped up.

_"__I see this life like a swingin' vine.  
>Swing my heart across the line.<br>In my face is flashing signs.  
>Seek it out and ye shall find.<br>Oh. But I'm not that old.  
><em>_Young. But I'm that bold.  
>And I don't the world is sold.<br>On just doing what were told._

_I feel something so right doing the wrong thing.  
>And I feel something so wrong doing the right thing.<br>I couldn't lie.  
>Couldn't lie.<br>Couldn't lie.  
>Everything that kills me makes me feel alive.<em>

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep.  
>Dreaming about the things we could be.<br>But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard.  
>Said no more counting dollars.<br>We'll be counting stars.  
>Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep.<br>Dreaming about the things that we could be.  
>But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard.<br>Said no more counting dollars.  
>We'll be counting stars.<em>

_I feel the love.  
>And I feel it burn.<br>Down this river.  
>Every turn.<br>Hope is a four letter word.  
>Make that money.<br>Watch it burn._

_Oh but I'm not that old.  
>Young but I'm not that bold.<br>And I don't think the world is sold.  
>On just doing what were told.<br>I feel something so wrong doing the right thing.  
>I couldn't lie.<br>Couldn't lie.  
>Couldn't lie.<br>Everything that drowns me makes me want to fly._

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep.  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be.<br>But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard.  
>Said no more counting dollars.<br>We'll be counting stars.  
>Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep.<br>__Dreaming about the things that we could be.  
>And baby, I've been, I've been praying hard.<br>Said no more counting dollars.  
>We'll be counting stars...we'll be counting<em> stars.

Another instrumental started and Yugi was seriously impressed. 'He's amazing. I'm surprised he doesn't have a record deal yet.'

Yami then continued.

_Take that money._  
><em>Watch it burn.<em>  
><em>Sing in the river.<em>  
><em>The lessons I learned<em>

_Take that money._  
><em>Watch it burn.<em>  
><em>Sing in the river.<em>  
><em>The lessons I learned.<em>

_Take that money._  
><em>Watch it burn.<em>  
><em>Sing in the river.<em>  
><em>The lessons I learned.<em>

_Take that money.  
>Watch it burn.<br>Sing in the river.  
>The lessons I learned.<em>

_Everything that kills me...  
>Makes me feel alive.<em>

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep._  
><em>Dreaming about the things that we could be.<em>  
><em>But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard.<em>  
><em>Said no more counting dollars.<em>  
><em>We'll be counting stars.<em>  
><em>Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep.<em>  
><em>Dreaming about the things that we could be.<em>  
><em>But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard.<em>  
><em>Said no more counting dollars.<em>  
><em>We'll be, We'll be counting stars.<em>

_Take that money.  
>Watch it burn.<br>Sing in the river.  
>The lessons I learned.<em>

_Take that money.  
>Watch it burn.<br>Sing in the river.  
>The lessons I learned.<em>

_Take that money.  
>Watch it burn.<br>Sing in the river.  
>The lessons I learned.<em>

_Take that money._  
><em>Watch it burn.<em>  
><em>Sing in the river.<em>  
><em>The lessons I learned.<em>

Yami ended the song feeling that extremely proud. He looked up to see the whole class standing up and applauding, INCLUDING Yugi and Ryou.

'That was amazing. He has a true passion for this. I can see it in his eyes.' Yugi thought.

"Ok class settle down. Yami that was excellent. Now girls time for you to sing. You can sing together if you like." Ms. Nanir said.

Yugi and Ryou looked at each other and nodded. Walking up on stage, they both grabbed a microphone and told the teacher what they were going to sing.

Ms. Nanir nodded in approval as the girls took deep breaths and started the song. The whole class were on the edges of their seats giddy to hear the song.

_Yugi: I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun  
>An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun<br>Get out your guns.  
>Battles begun.<br>Are you a saint or a sinner?_

_Ryou: If loves a fight.  
>Then I shall die.<br>With my heart on a trigger.  
><em>_  
><em>_Yugi: They say "Before you start a war..."_

_Ryou: "You better know what your fighting for."_

_Yugi and Ryou: Well baby, you are all that I adore.  
>If love is what you need.<br>A soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun._  
><em>Fighting till the wars won.<em>  
><em>I don't care if heaven won't take me back.<em>  
><em>I'll throw away my faith babe.<em>  
><em>Just to keep you safe.<em>  
><em>Don't you know your everything I have?<em>

_And I  
>Wanna live.<br>Not just survive.  
>Tonight.<em>

_Ryou: Sometimes to win.  
>You've got to sin.<br>Don't mean I'm not a believer.  
>And Major Tom.<br>Will sing along.  
>Yeah they still say I'm a dreamer.<em>

_They say "Before you start a war.."_

_Yugi: "You better know what your fighting for."_

_Yugi and Ryou: Well baby, You are all I adore.  
>If love is what you need a soldier I will be.<em>

_I'm an angel with a shotgun.  
>Fighting till the war's won.<br>I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
>I'll throw my faith babe.<br>Just to keep you safe.  
>Don't you know your everything I have?<em>

_And I.  
>Wanna live.<br>Not just survive.  
>Tonight.<em>

_Yugi: Oh, Oh ooh oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Ryou: Oh, Oh ooh oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Yugi: Oh, Oh ooh oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Ryou: Oh, Oh ooh oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Yugi: I'm an angel with a shotgun.  
>Fighting till the war's won.<br>I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_Ryou: I'm an angel with a shotgun.  
>Fighting till the war's won.<br>I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_Yugi and Ryou: I'll throw away my faith to keep you safe.  
>Don't you know your everything I have?<em>

_And I.  
>Wanna live.<br>Not just survive.  
>Tonight.<em>

_And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

_Ryou: Before you start a war.  
>You better know what your fighting for.<em>

_Yugi: Well baby you are all that I adore._

_Yugi and Ryou: If love is what you need.  
>A soldier I will be.<em>

As the song ended everybody in the room were cheering for the two girls. They blushed at all the praise.

"Girls that was great. I'm going to enjoy having you here. You have officially gotten the musical Domino High welcome. Now please take your seats and we'll get started with class." Ms. Nanir said.

"Thank you." Yugi and Ryou chorused as they sat down in their seat.

Yugi wasn't paying one bit of attention though. She was too busy thinking about Yami. She already knew the material anyways. 'His voice was so majestic. So was his face. Huh? Were did that come from? Oh screw it I have a high school crush I can tell. Wait don't I have homeroom with him? Oh this is going to be tough.' she thought.

She moved on through the rest of class. Glancing back at Yami every now and then. How was she going to deal with this?

* * *

><p><strong>Blue: Yay I finished the chapter and put in two of my favorite songs!<strong>

**Mokuba: Now are you going to update Pokémon Alters?**

**Blue: Tomorrow. I want to read fanfiction tonight.**

**Next: For some reason I want to do the song My Demons so I'll see if I can fit that in. Basically next chapter will be the girls in the studio with Dartz again.**

**Dartz: Why am I their manager.**

**Blue: Because your my favorite villain. How did you get in here anyway?**

**Dartz: You left the door unlocked.**

**Blue: *Facepalm* I knew I forgot something.**

**Bakanaru: Read and review while I knock some sense into her.**

**Blue: How did you get in here?**

**Bakanaru: Unlocked door remember.**

**Blue: Oh right.**


End file.
